The Invisible Man
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: PARADE'S END ONE-SHOT! posted here b/c there is no Parade's End topic TIETJENS/VALENTINE. Sexy-times! It's Christopher and Valentine's first time together. There is an actual plot here as well. One-Shot.


**Hello everyone! This is a Parade's End fic, just a re-reminder. There is no proper Parade's End fanfiction topic so I'm just posting it here in Sherlock, hoping people don't get pissed off about it! **

**Anyways, this is done for my friend Lindsay who makes my incredible gifs/posters. It is a one-shot. And if sex makes you squirm (and not in the good way) then you're going to be reading the wrong fic. **

**Let's doooo thiiiiss. **

* * *

Valentine hadn't known what to do with herself, the placement of her body seemed all wrong.

_Perhaps I should lie down._

_No… _

_That doesn't seem right. _

She nearly considered taking off her clothes, waiting for him in the nude, but as she looked down at her white lace frock- she realized she wanted his fingers to be the undoing of her in _every_ way- her clothes, her body… her sanity.

_Oh my goodness…_

Valentine wondered what it would feel like- what _he _would feel like.

On the outside, Christopher Tietjens seemed quite a bit prude at first glance. He was a noble man. A man of principal and morals… and yet there she sat in her bedroom, waiting for him to run upstairs of the currently empty London flat; for him to have an affair with her- for her to become his mistress.

But to them, Christopher and Valentine, what they were about to do was anything but wrong. They weren't going to consummate their relationship due to sheer lust, it was for love. And only love.

On the inside, Christopher Tietjens was known in the truest manner only by Valentine, and it was his true character that only she could understand that made the tingling between her legs ever more present and exciting. Valentine saw the fire beneath the gentleman. She saw the passion in his eyes and the lust in his cheeks in how he blushed whenever she drew near.

Christopher loved the way he felt with her. He felt wanted, enjoyed, appreciated, _needed. _Around her he was no longer a bumbling moralistic man who drove his wife mad with envy and restlessness, around her he was, quite simply, himself. And she loved him for it. Every bit of him.

Each of the steps he took walking up her stairs attempted to remain in a good pace but were much quicker than intended. Christopher's anxiousness was getting the better of him. His tux seemed to be tightening up on him, it was only hours ago when he had put it on and it had fit fine, but suddenly, since entering Valentine's empty house and locking the door behind him, he felt every need to shed himself of it and rid it of its restrictions.

_Is this really me, thinking like this? _

He was astonished, quite simply. There was an animal brewing in his gut, a sudden need to be naked with her, to kiss, to touch, to be touched.

Tietjens took a deep breath as he reached her bedroom door. His long fingers caressed the doorknob for a moment before knocking. "Come in." Her voice said, he could hear the suspense in it. It brought him a comfort to know that she too was nervous.

Christopher hadn't really known what to expect, he supposed in committing his first affair it would be much more idyllic- candles everywhere, white sheets and a naked woman on top. But all he saw as he shut the door behind him was Valentine. His Valentine. Sitting ever so kindly on her bed, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked up at him. And that was perfectly ideal for him.

"Hello." She spoke lightly.

That rare, full smile, that only _she_ could inspire in him appeared on his face, "Hello."

"Alone at last."

"At last." Christopher motioned to sit next to her on the bed, "May I?"

"Yes! Of course!"

He took the liberty of taking off his jacket and gloves before seating next to her. A moment or two of silence passed between them as they met, their faces having not been so close since losing her in the fog 5 years prior. "Valentine, my dear sweet Valentine… are you sure?" Just as she was to open her mouth he continued, "I do not want you to take this lightly. It is not too late to turn back. My good name is already tarnished, but there maybe still hope for yours."

Smiling sweetly at him, a surge of admiration for this man filled her as it usually did in his presence, Valentine raised her fingers and ran the tips across his cheek watching his eyes close softly, "If having a good name means a life without you, then I hope I am damned."

Tietjens opened his bright eyes and looked at her squarely with no lack of certainty, "Never damned to me." Slowly their faces inched towards one another, he could feel her sweet breath against his lips.

The anticipation of her becoming almost unbearable, Valentine gasped when she felt him capture her lips in his. His lips were soft, sweet, wet and velvety against her own. Valentine had never kissed another, but as she felt Christopher's tongue inch its way into her mouth and rub against her own, she knew he would be the only man she ever would need to kiss.

"Valentine…" he whispered pulling away, running his thumb across her swollen bottom lip. "My Valentine…"

Her lips tingled for more, "Kiss me again." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard her and went savagely for her lips once more.

Valentine placed her hands on his hard chest, inching herself closer. Tietjens, always the gentleman, was surprised to find his hands already tight locked on her hips. Slowly he moved them up, unconsciously wanting to feel her in his hands. By the time they reached her breasts she gasped breathlessly at feeling herself fondled and utterly enjoying it, "Mr. Tietjens!"

"Call me Christopher," He mumbled playfully as she blushed at letting the formal title slip. He began to kiss and lick down her neck, oh god how he missed the taste of a woman's warm neck beneath his lips. His hands began to slowly massage her chest, making her eyes roll to the back of her head as she moaned.

"Oh Christopher… take it off, please. Please."

Much to her dismay- his lips left her neck. She looked at him and saw the determined look in his eyes, "Turn around, Miss Valentine."

She blushed and did as he requested, turning her back to him. Slowly, his long fingers began to make do of her laces, undoing them one by one. "You know I've been imagining this moment for a long time…" Valentine said breathlessly.

"Is that so." Christopher's voice was deep, his breathing heavier concentrating on his task.

"Since the first moment I met you."

"When you came up to me and called for me at the top of that hill… That's when I knew you had intrigued me unlike anyone else. And it was moments alter when I saw you jump over that bridge that I knew that I loved you." As Christopher declared his love for her, the back of her dress fell open, his breath hitched at the sight of her back. "No corset." He mumbled.

"N-no." Valentine's voice broke into a whisper at the feel at the sudden caress of his fingers on her back, "T-they're…" He placed his whole large hand against her back, Valentine moaned and her head dropped forward whispering, "c-constricting."

Tietjens ran his fingers down her spine, making their way back up to her shoulder blades.

"I find myself converting to your opinion." Christopher placed his lips against the middle of her back, he whispered, "how right you are." He whispered, "May I?" His hands came up to cup her shoulders beneath her garment.

"Please do."

Leaning his hands forward he slipped the dress off her shoulders. Valentine's dress fell leaving her nude from the waist up with her back still turned to him. She surprised herself at her own anxiousness when she sat up for a moment and released the rest of her dress to the ground, leaving her fully nude. Slowly she sat back down and turned, finally she faced him. His face was filled with admiration and happiness.

"You are astounding." He breathed, slowly lifting his hands to cup her warm breasts. So soft in his hands.

"Chistopher…" Valentine leaned forward into his palms. She tugged on the collar of his shirt.

He leaned forward and squeezed her chest, placing kisses along her collar bones, "Go on."

Soon enough Christopher, by the good work of her nimble fingers, was left wearing nothing but his under shorts, his member nearly poking through the fabric. Valentine's eyes fell to it and bit her lip; she'd never seen a man's member before. "It's alright…" He encouraged her, "you don't have to."

"I want to touch it." Valentine looked up at him momentarily, long enough to catch him adam's apple bob from swallowing at her words.

She reached out, his breath hitched in his throat as she felt it through the cotton, but it wasn't enough. Surprised, once more, by her own initiative, Valentine hooked her fingers in his briefs and slid them down his bum, his member bouncing slightly as it was finally released. This time it was Valentine's turn to gasp.

Just as she reached a shaky hand out towards it, she touched the glistening tip of him he growled deep in his chest. "Am I hurting you?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh god-" He shouted when she wrapped her hand around his cock. His hips lifted off the bed in a violent jerk.

Valentine grew even more worried and released her hand from him, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, oh goodness, no," Tietijen's said breathlessly, "quite the opposite. …It's alright." Christopher comforted her, grabbing a hold of her hands he gently pushed her back on the bed until she was lying flat with the back of her head against the pillow. She trembled slightly at the feel of him hard between her legs, his sharp hip bones connecting with her inner thighs.

"But it's ok, I've just never seen one before."

Tietjen's smiled down at her, contently, "I know. I fear I may not have made it through if you were to explore me even more just then- no matter how much I wanted it. I want to have my first time with you properly, my Valentine. But next time, I promise you, we will have every inch of one another."

Just as he'd leaned his head down with the intention for a kiss, Valentine spoke sadly, "Will there be a next time?"

His bright eyes searched her worried ones, "You _will_ be the only woman for me. And I promise you, we will be here again."

A tear dripped down Valentine's cheek as she smiled up at him. Christopher smiled down at her and wiped away at her cheek, "are you ready?"

Valentine nodded up at him, his blonde waves letting loose against his forehead. "I've been ready for five years."

In one soft thrust, Tietjens filled Valentine. She gasped and closed her eyes at the invasion; it hurt to say the least, but not by much. Valentine had heard that the first time was always a little painful. It felt strange to have someone inside of her. Soon enough she opened her eyes and looked up at his questioning ones, "are you alright?" he asked worriedly, still ever the gentleman.

It had been so long for Christopher since he'd been inside a woman, and it had never been with a woman who adored him and that he adored such as Valentine. This moment was different than the rest. It was as if he was reborn inside of her, as if the women of his past, his wife included, had never really existed.

"Yes." Valentine gave a nudge of her hips in encouragement, her insides finally adjusting to his size and the strangeness of it all.

Christopher began to move slowly, she laced her fingers in his hair as she moaned lightly. Neither looked away, too enamored at the sight of pleasure in the other.

As Christopher began to move quicker, he found he'd grabbed onto her thigh, lifting it up tightly, up and against his hip as he thrust, a deep moan releasing itself from his chest, arching his back. He clutched at her flesh longingly, never had he felt the need to cum so badly in his life. The moment he'd entered her the euphoria, the need to move was great. So he thrust into her, gently at first, but Christopher began to quicken in pace, the sight of her blushing face beneath him, moaning and squirming in pleasure around his manhood was too much a sight for him to take gently.

The headboard was banging against the wall, but neither noticed over the sounds of their moans and gasps. Never had he been so aggressive in bed. Tietjen's knew he was pounding her roughly, but her clutches on his chest, her nails raking hard over his back drew him into a frenzy.

Valentine found she didn't know how to speak. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to her, his hair stuck to his perspiring face. She began to kiss his face anywhere she could. "Christopher…" Valentine whispered in pleasure, she could feel herself tightening around him.

His cock simultaneously grew even thicker inside of her at the sound of his name coming from her sweet mouth.

Christopher buried his face in her warm neck, her fingers pulling his hair as he moved himself in and out of her harder and faster with no mercy for either until they both screamed in utter ecstasy. She could feel fill her then him go limp inside of her, but he didn't pull away, wanting to keep himself inside her for as long as possible.

His body fell and lay limp atop hers, their warm sticky bodies still connected. His face was still buried in her neck as her fingers lie still in his hair. They breathed heavily attempting to regain strength and awareness beyond the euphoric bliss they'd just encountered.

Valentine finally opened her eyes, never had she felt so relieved, so elated, so… completed, in her whole life. She turned her head and could only see the side of his face, but his breath against her neck was enough to send shocks of warmth through her trembling body. She ran her fingertips across his red ear and kissed it softly. Both of their breathing finally growing quiet and steady.

"I-…" Christopher's voice was even deeper and huskier than usual, she could feel his low tone vibrate from his chest against her belly, "I'm so sorry," he rolled onto his back, moving his now wet hair away from his face, "I realize I'm far too heavy to lay on your petite frame."

"Don't apologize." Valentine smiled at him, placing her fingers atop his lips, "take it back."

Tietjens lifted an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his mouth as he replied (quite sassily), "No." Valentine looked happily astounded when he replied, "because now I can do this." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her toward him until she lay on his chest. "I want you right here, in my arms." Christopher placed a kiss atop her head. "And if it were up to me, never to be moved again."

Valentine smiled against him, her fingers making little patterns across his smooth hard skin, still light with scars from the war. "Christopher…"

"Mmm." He mumbled contently, having closed his eyes with a smile on his face only moments earlier. He was now running his fingers across her back lovingly, it seemed it was his new favourite place to place them.

"Can I ask you a question?" She added quickly, "I know that what it is is probably the last thing I should be asking, especially at a time like this but-"

"Ask me anything and everything, you know my penchant for answering questions."

He chuckled at his own obviousness, Valentine giggled along before adding, quite hesitantly, "was I… alright?" Christopher's hand's immediately stopped their movements on her back. She got up on her elbows to look up at him, finding that he was now looking down at her curiously. "I mean, compared to… other women. You see, as you know, you're my first but I know I am not yours so I was just… you know… wondering."

A pause went by as he didn't answer her, only continued to look down at her curiously.

It felt like an eternity to Valentine.

Immediately she regretted her question, "Oh, silly me, just forget about it-"

"You're mad, you know that." Christopher's strange response was not what she'd expected.

"…What? Mad?"

"Yes, mad."

"I… I don't understand."

"This was… magnificent." Christopher lifted his head slightly, an inquisitive eyebrow raised, "Do you not think so?"

Valentine looked at him curiously, "…yes, yes it was. It was… incredible."

"As are you. You were… beyond exceptional. If anyone, _you_ should know, you are mad if you think even for a moment that what we have can be created or compared to others. I told you- you are the only woman for me, and I meant it. And it's not just because we've consummated, it is because of what you already know has existed between us since we met 5 years ago. We may live in society, but we do not have to be a part of it."

"How can you say such a thing when you go home to your wife after this?"

Valentine nearly regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. But Christopher was calm and collected as he spoke.

"I stay now for the boy. I know there is no certainty if he is mine or not but… my heart, I-"

"No I know. I would never wish for you to take yourself away from him. I didn't mean that, really. I know you Christopher, you noble man. I do not want you to change." Valentine smiled up at him adoringly, "…I just wish I could have you all to myself. "

"My wife and I sleep separately, in separate rooms. I do not think she will stay much longer, as the very sight of me drives her mad with rage. And when she next leaves and I can get the boy for my own, I promise you I will take us away from here."A light smile began to adorn his face in pleasant thought, "And we may be able to do this wherever and whenever we want. Far away by the sea where no one can speak to us or annoy us with their petty issues and vein lives of arrogance and pretense."

"…Do you promise?" Her voice was small, yet hopeful

Christopher looked down at her and smiled, running his fingers across her cheek, "My dear, unlike everyone else… you know me. "

Valentine returned his smile, a sweet joy filling her every vein as she lay atop the man only she knew, that only she could see.

_Fin. _

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it! It's a medium-lengthed one shot but what can I say I'm a selfish writer, I don't like taking things off the page when it's all so lovely. **

**I haven't written smut in a long time, so please comment! **

**It's so easy! Just in that box right there, right below this. It's like, 2 steps, so easy! **

**All writers love comments! (especially this one!)**

**Mucho love, **

**Wiz-Chic **


End file.
